The embodiment relates to a touch window.
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be formed in various types according to the position of an electrode. For example, the electrode may be formed only on one surface of a cover substrate, or may be formed on one surface of the cover substrate and a substrate.
In this case, when the electrode is directly provided on the cover substrate, the strength of the cover substrate may be deteriorated in the process of forming the electrode, so that the reliability of the touch window may be degraded.
Therefore, the touch window having a novel structure capable of solving the above problem is required.